Mystery of Sonya and Mayume the Warrior Princess
by Xinmei
Summary: Sonya Hirose is a 13 year old girl, who moved to live with her grandfather and aunt because of her parents being killed.She is going to this new school when she bumps into kagome.
1. Default Chapter

Mystery of Sonya and Mayumi the Warrior Princess Well here i am thought sonya at this new school in Tokyo Japan.I am 13 years old i have blonde hair green eyes.  
She thought walking into her classroom and sitting down at a desk.  
"tell us about yourself Sonya"says the teacher.  
"I come from Canada nova scotia.I am visiting my uncle and aunt and will be attending this school for a few years."She says to her class.  
"interesting"says the teacher (next scence)  
She is outside walking towards the gate to leave when kagome bumps into her. "oops sorry about that"she says "dont worry about it"  
"hey are you new"  
"indeed i am, you must be in grade 9 huh"  
"haha yes i am, well ill catch ya later come over sometime"  
kagome says handing sonya her address.  
"sure ok!"she yells back.

Sonya iswalking up to the entrance of the Higurashi Shrine, well this is the place she thinks while walking up the steps.  
she gets to the top and sees kagome entering a shed.  
hhmm i wonder what shes up to.Ill just pop in and say hi.  
She looks into the small shed and sees kagome jump into the well.OH MY GOD she musta slipped.She went into the building and down the steps.  
"kagome?Are you all right"  
Oh no she isnt answering i better go down and see if shes alright!Sonya jumps into the well and falls.Then all of a sudden it starts to glow.And she Dosent hit the bottom,All around her is this Blue glowing tunnel type thing.  
"what the hell"  
All of a sudden her clothes melt away.  
"oh crap..am i dreaming"  
then she grows taller and bigger in the chest.Some brown cloth clothing appear on her.a small strip across her chest with one strap holding it up going diagnaly across.  
Some black shorts appear on her legs to and a brown skirt to except it was tied at the side of her hips leaving a wide slit showing her black shorts beanth then, swords on either side appearedWith the markings of fire and ice on them.  
Fire and ice?Why are those there?.Then the weird markings on her arms the made a very cool like "X"became a dark dark deep black.  
Brown bands formed on her ankles and went diagnely on her feet.Her short blonde hair grows longer and a bit curly it grows the full length of her back and a brown head band seperates her bangs from her longer hair.  
"what the "  
then she hits ground.  
"owww"she said looking around and rubbing her head."i am totally dreaming"  
She climbs out the well and looks around her.I am indeed dreaming.  
What is going on?I can hear everything.my hearing musta totally improved!She went to touch her ear but they werent there what the heck...she touched the top of her head again "OH MY GOD, dog ears!"she yelled"and my nose i can smell everything!"."she said to herself.  
She climed out of the well and started to walk toward the smell of food.She came upon a village.  
"DEMON" the men were yelling.  
"I AM NOT A DEMON"she yelled.  
"whats all the comotion" said a familair voice.  
Sonya turned around and saw Lady kaede.  
"i..i..know that voice"Sonya studderd.  
"Mayumi is that really ye?"Said lady Kaede in a startled voice.  
"Who in the world is Mayumi my name is Sonya."she replied.  
"that cant be ye even have the Fire and ice swords at ye side and the strange hair color and eye color ye must be her."she said"and the markings on your arm"  
"well i am not"Sonya replied sounding rather annoyed."but could you help me with something please"  
"what would that be Princess?"Kaede replied.  
"point me in the direction of Kagome.And dont get used to calling me Princess"  
"how do ye know Kagome?"Kaede said in a puzzled voice.  
"i know her from school.I came from outta that well over there."she said pointing backwards with her thumb"and i came out like this, i saw Kagome jump into the well"  
"and ye passed through..odd...very indeed"she said staring at the ground.Obvisoly in deep thought.  
"well will you point me toward her or not"  
"that way,"se said pointing towards the green hills."ye be careful now"  
"yeah yeah what ever."Thats not like me she thought, i am being so rude."sorry for my rudness lady Kaede"she yelled over her towardsthe hills. 

Sonya is walking in the woods and the sky is dark.  
I think ill have to camp out tonight.But where to sleep.She comes out of the woods and enters a clearing.This would be good grass to hay, she thought.Boys am i ever tired she thought i better get some sleep.She walked to the middle of the field and sat down."0 This is such compfy grass I..."

"smmrffff"she said as she stretched"boys what a nice sleep i..."she sniffed "i smell food!"She yelled and jumped to her feet.She started to jump and run.Holy i can go pretty fast like this...wait...maybe i am a demon.She said.WAY COOL!  
she was nearing the food and the scent became stronger when another demon appeared "No you dont you...ack what the hell"  
Sonya pounced on him and he and she rolled and she was top snarling and he was growling back.  
"INUYASHA"  
"Kagome?is that you?"Sonya said.  
"Sonya?Is that you?"Kagome said completely surprised while looking her up and down.  
"how did you get here?And look like that"  
"you know her?"said inuyasha.  
"yeah"she said looking at sonya still on top of inuyasha "oops hhehe sorry..Inuyasha?"She said He looked her up and down aswell "what the hell..."inuyasha said.  
"Kagome Inuyasha are you all right?"yelled another female voice.  
"what happend?"said another male voice,  
"whos that?"said a little boy with a fluffy tail.  
"who are you?"Sonya asked looking around and kind of backing up.  
All of a sudden the man with black hair grabbed my hand.  
"will you bear my child?"he asked.  
Twitch twitch.  
"WHAT THE HECK!"she yelled pulling away from Miroku "no i wont bear your child i am only"  
"Miroku...she's 13"Kagome said.  
"your..your thirteen?"They all asked in unison except for Kagome. "yeah i am" Sonya said."ok are you guys gonna feed me or just stare at me"  
"uumm yeah sure if you tell us what happend"  
"and where your from"said Miroku.  
So they all walked back to there little camp and gave me something to eat...finally (O)  
"well where i am from thats easy."i said leaning back on a tree behind me."i come from Kagomes time"she said explaining all that happend yesterday.Everyone looked at her in wonder.  
"interesting."said Miroku stroking his chin.  
"yes it is"said kagome.  
"well who are you guys i know Kagome and inuyasha"she said pointing towards them, "but who are you"  
"ooh sorry i am Miroku"he said.  
"yeah the perverted monk"said the other girl"and i am Sango and this here is Kilala"she said holding this cute lil thing to her chest.Then all of a sudden it jumped out of her arms and onto my lap.As soon as i stroked it it started talking.  
"right there..yes..pprrrr"  
"Huh?Anybody else hear thaT?"i asked looking around "hear what"they asked while eating breakfast.  
"never mind, and who are you little fellow"i asked "i am shippo"said the little foxing demon looking proud ""aww your such a cutie"I said winking at him.  
"thats soo odd how you got here and changed into a half demon just like inuyasha"said Kagome "shut-up!"Yelled inuyasha "What only a half demon?"she said.  
"yeah.."grumbled inuyasha.  
"interesting i thought i was a full demon..interesting"  
"hey so what are those swords?"asked Kagome.  
"PRINCESS MAYUMI!"Said another voice.  
"not again."i said looking around.  
"Myoga!"said everyone.  
"who is this Myoga?"i said looking around.  
"it is I Princess Mayumi"he said.  
"Princess Mayumi?"they all said.  
"Please dont call me that..Myoga."she cried.  
I looked down and felt something on my nose.  
SMACK.  
"a flea?"I said.  
"You have to be princess mayumi!"Myoga said.  
"well i am not.I come from Kagomes time,"i replied stiffly.  
"What?"Myoga asked."but you look exactly like her...wait...Princess Mayumi died 50 of years ago"  
"hey hey hey hold the phone"I said interupting Myoga"start from the begining please"I said getting comftorble.  
"Well it was 50 years ago.  
Warrior Princess Mayumi was a powerful woman with extremly wonderful talent.She carried the Fire and Ice swords at her side and she was the only one that could use them.But one day when she snuck out of her Temple to meet her love but she was murderd by the evil Naraku"he finished sadly.  
"how was she murderd?I thought she was a powerful half demon."i said.  
"she didnt have her swords with her at the time."he said"the swords then turned to stone never to be used again and princess mayumi was burned and her ashes flung into the air."he said shifting uneasily.  
"wow.."was all everyone could say.  
"so these are the fire and ice swords eh?"I said looking down at them"well i cant wait to use them!"She said jumping up.  
"you'll use them soon enough Sonya"Sango said.  
"cause a demon is heading this way"  
"thats what i heard and smelled."she said looking behind her "he's here"I said"its time for me to kick some booty"she said jumping up and unshething her swords.  
"what is booty?"asked shippo "never mind"said kagome looking fearfully around her.


	2. THE BATTLE AND THE POWER OF THE ICE AND ...

THE BATTLE AND THE POWER OF THE ICE AND FIRE SWORDS.  
"i sense a jewel shard"Kagome said getting up and running towards her arrows.  
"whats that?"i said."wait tell me later"  
I was ready to rumble with my fire and ice swords in each hand."i have dibs on this guy"i said looking to where the demon will come out any second.  
"keh.No this is mine."said inuyasha.He had the most biggest sword i had ever seen.  
"i wanna test these out inuyasha please."i said "hey myoga what are the swords powers?Like what do i say to release there full power..myoga"  
"RRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAARRR"the demon emerged out of the woods.He was a gross looking thing.He was a giant cockcroach.  
"i said dibs first anyways."i said running towards the demon.  
"ICE WAVE"i yelled slashing him with the ice sword.  
SSSHHHHHOOOO.A big wave of ice came out of my sword as i swung it."that..how did.."i said looking at the sword.  
The demon was frozen.  
"hahahaah"i said going over to the thing patting it"ice got you tounge buddy?"i said."time to test the fire one"  
I jumped up as high as i could which was pretty high.  
"FIRE BLAZE"i swung the sword pretty hard and a giant wave of fire was made.It made a humongous boom as it hit the demon.The demon was blown up.  
I landed on the ground with my swords leaning on my shoulders.  
"not to bad for my first time."i said.  
Everyone looked at me like i had to heads.  
"please stop starring at me it makes me nervous.And kagome about these jewel shards"  
"right right...its over there"Kagome said running over to a piece of its head."got it!"she said walking away from it.  
Inuyasha was looking pretty peed.  
"inuyasha..whats wrong?"i asked walking over to him.  
"i wanted to destroy it."he said.  
"well i had to test out if i could really control them"  
"yes inuyasha"Miroku said walking over to us"she needed to test them out"  
"yeah stop sulking."i said walking towards the fire.  
"good job Princess"said Myoga jumping up onto my shoulder.  
"dont get used to calling me that"i said rubbing my head"and where did you go!"i yelled"in a midist of battle and you decied to run of danger."i said flinging him of my shoulder.  
"i am sorry Princess"  
"DONT CALL ME THAT!"i yelled "but its your name"Myoga said.  
"fine whatever..."i said rubbing my head like i had a huge migrain."oh yeah myoga please tell me what the full power of the swords are...if you know them"  
"you'll have to master them"Myoga said."Princess Mayumi was still in training to master them when she died.They are said to be almost as powerful as the Tetsusaiga,."he said.  
"Who owns this Tetsusaiga?"i asked.  
"I do." i turned around and inuyasha was holding that big sword.  
"thats the Tetsusaiga!"i said jumping up to examine it.  
"yes it is you gotta problem with that?"he said.  
"none at all."i said.  
"now Princess Mayumi"  
"yes.."i said turning around.  
"you'll have to join us on our traveles."Said Miroku"we'll need some more help to beat Naraku"  
"Naraku was the one that killed me right or Princess Mayumi?"i said"well i must get revenge for her.I mean since i am her Reincarnation"  
"excellent."Kagome said."were all out of food"she said looking in her bag."i'll have to go back to get more food,Sonya wanna come with me"  
"sure if i can bake a cake!"i said.  
"sure!What kind did you have in mind?"Kagome asked getting up.  
"Chocolate?"i said."be back later guys!Dont eat anything!"i said waving.  
After we walked a distance away Kagome said "what do you think of Inuyasha"  
"hes adorable!I know your smitten about him."i said.  
"yeah.thank gosh your like the only one i can really talk to you about him!"She said blushing.  
"My ears are open!"i said.  
"Thanks."she said.  
Before i knew it we were infront of the well i came out of.  
"hey this is the well i came out of!"i said.  
"come on then!"she yelled, jumping in.I followed her and the same thing happend it started to glow all around us.  
Then i transformed.My clothes came back, my tan shorts and black tank-top and i went back to being 5'3.And my hair was short again.Then we hit bottom.  
"man i hope thats what i look like when i am 16!"i said climbing up the ladder.  
"hahaha"kagome laughed.  
We walked across the path towards her house and talked and laughed all the way there.  
Once we were inside i saw their cat, mom and grandpa and Souta her little brother she told me about.  
"hi there!"i said taking off my shoes.  
"guys this is Sonya.Shes new at my school and can travel through the well!"she said plainly like she said it everyday.  
"ack...do they know that you do too?"i said blushing.  
"of course!"she said with a chuckle."nothing to worry about"  
"cool so you met Kagomes boyfriend?"souta said ducking kagomes hand.  
"heheh..yeah."i said.  
We got right to work cooking and packing stuff to eat and medical supplies and snacks.  
After about 2 hours we were ready to go.  
"were all set"i said.  
"lets go then!"she said hoisting the backpack onto her shoulder.  
we ran to the well eager to get back.And jumped in.  
Then same thing happend the transformation and Kagome was amazed.When we came out she said "that was soo cool"  
"kinda weird but cool yeah hehehe"I said."lets get going." 


	3. Sonyas Mysterios Powers and The animal s...

We walked back to the group under the beautiful morning.  
"wow this is really nice"i said looking up at the blue sky.  
"thats why i like it here so much!"said kagome.  
"i bet the boys are hungry we were gone to long as Inuyasha would say ...hehehe"i said covering my mouth.  
"yeah he would!"cried Kagome.  
We laughed all the way back towards the camp as i would call it to dig into the good food Kagome and i had just prepared.  
We got back in less the 10 minutes and Kagome and inuyasha were already fighting.  
"not again"said miroku putting his hand on his face.  
"i feel your pain"i said.I walked over to inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder."uumm inuyasha can you please sit down and stuff your face?Then everyone will be happy?Please?"I said trying not to laugh and so was everyone else,  
"WHAT!"he yelled back.  
"you wanna go inuyasha"i said.  
"i am gonna"  
"gonna what pound me?"i said twitching towards my swords.  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT YOUR WORSE THEN INUYASHA AND I!"Kagome yelled.  
"eeerrrkk.."i said jumping behind inuyasha "sorry kagome"  
"shut..i mean yeah sorry"said inuyasha after me jabbing him in the back.  
We all went around the burnt out fire and started eating the food we made.They were kind of scared of the Chocolate cake and asked why there was a hole in it.  
"because it had to be killed first"i simply said with out giggling.  
"you had to hunt this"asked Shippo.  
"yeah..smrrff she..hehe ahem did""kagome said fighting to keep all her giggles from coming out.  
"but its safe now!Dig in!"i said slicing the cake.  
We we all jsut biting into are cake when this big wind tunnel came down the hill.I jumped to my feet getting my swords out when Kagome said "Dont worry about him.it's only Koga"she said still sitting down.  
"whos koga?"i asked still looking at it.But she didnt need to answer i saw him right after i said it.  
"Kagome"was the first thing that came out of his mouth until he looked at me."whos the warrior"he said looking me up and down too.  
"i hate it when you people do that"i said putting my swords away and wandering up to him and poking him"...hhmm yeah you pass...i guess..."i said turning around until he caught my should and turned me back to face him "hhmm he said studying my eyes "you look"  
"like no one you ever saw before"i said grabbing his hand and dropping it.Then i saw them, atleast 10 wolfs all running towards Koga but then changed courses and ran straight towards me.  
"WOLFS"i yelled jumping up and down running towards them to pat them.Everyone had a little sweat drop by there head i swear!And i sat there patting them.  
"they dont usally warm up to people"koga said.  
Soon it was night and Koga Decided to stay the night with us.But i needed a bath despreatly.  
"hey Kagome pass me a towel, and wheres a place where a girl can take a bath" i asked taking it out of her hand.  
"over there"she said pointing towards a little place of trees"go straight and you'll be there"  
"thanks!"i yelled running towards it.I got through the little bit of woods and BAM it was right there.Hehehe.  
I practilly ripped of my clothes and did a cannon ball into it!And it was soo relaxing.  
"hhhmmmm laaa llaaaa truth be told...lllalalal ooohhh"I started to sin to myself and poor water over me.  
Snap.  
"whos there" i said turning around.  
Inuyasha,Koga and his wolfs were there.And kilala.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh"  
i screamed dunking my upper body under the water and swimming over to the edge to get atleast some cover.  
"what.the.hell.do.you.think.you're.doing" i said in a stone cold voice.  
The both shook there heads and looked at me.  
"weerree...sorry but as soon as you started singing we wanted to be near you"Koga said.  
"yeah"said another tiny voice.  
"Myoga?"i screamed."and oldy like you ack!Why are you attracted to me when i am singing?"i praticlly yelled..ok maybe i did.  
"well it was one of Mayumis Powers.She could attract animals and animal demons just by singing."he said still looking dreamily at me.  
"well vamvoose i have had enough of a bath before you guys came."I said starting to get out and they turned around but still didnt leave "fine Damnnit but if you're gonna stand there dont even think of peaking perverts, or i'll smack you one.I am sure you got enough whule just sitting there."i said walking over to my towel and clothes.  
"there pervs."i said walking over to them and tapping them on the shoulder and they praticlly pounced.  
"GET OFF ME"I screamed using all my strength to push them off me and i maneged.  
We walked back to the camp and al the guys following me like dogs..animals...whatever it was still disturbing.  
"call them off!"i yelled as soon as i caught site of them, the girls.  
"were sorry we didnt know they were gone until we heard your screams."Sango said.  
"well thanks for coming to the rescue!"i snapped back throing my towel on a tree branch to dry.  
"Lets get some sleep"i said plopping down on a blanket.  
and was drifting off to dream land,  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
